Pokemon Blair Witch Project
by Kitaro-sama
Summary: Ok, it's not really like the Blair Witch, but it's really funny! My stories NEVER have romance in them, but this one does. Don't worry though, it back fires! (Heh heh heh!)


~ Once again our hero Ash and his friends Misty and Brock are lost in the woods. (Again!) Brock had lost the map on the account of meeting a cute girl, and they have ran out of food because Snorlax decided to come on out of his Pokeball and have a little snack! I hope they can find their way out of this mess!~  
  
Misty: I still can't believe you lost our map Brock. Now we'll never get out of here!  
  
Brock: Hey it's not my fault. Besides, I know where we're going.  
  
Misty: OK then, if you know where we're going, how come we've passed that same tree stump 7 TIMES NOW!!!!!!! I bet Ash could do a better job then you!  
  
Ash: No not really, I'm too hungry. I'd just lead you off a cliff or something.  
  
Brock: Well, at least he's honest.  
  
Misty: Unlike some people here.  
  
Brock: Don't talk about yourself that way Misty!  
  
Misty: DON'T TRY AND PLAY SMART WITH ME BROCK!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: * really quiet and fast * I'll be quiet now.  
  
Little Washu: * I appear * Now it is NIGHT! (bum bum bum!) And Ash, Misty, and Brock are even more lost then before. * here's a hoot behind her * Man it's creepy here!  
  
Ash: Hey, who are you?   
  
Little Washu: I'm the author of this story! I'm just telling the fellow readers about your predicament.  
  
Ash: Oh.  
  
Brock: Your the cutest author of any story I have ever read! My name is Brock!  
  
Little Washu: I know what your name is.  
  
Misty: Well, you don't have to rub it in. It's bad enough that Brock  
  
Little Washu: I know I know! Brock lost the map! I know everything that's happened so far. Remember, I'm controlling you!   
  
Brock: If your controlling us then, can you make Misty go jump off a cliff?  
  
Misty: AND COULD YOU MAKE BROCK'S ONIX RIP OFF HIS HEAD!!!!  
  
Ash: And could you give us some more food?  
  
Little Washu: HEY! NO MORE FIGHTING OR OUR MAKE YOU TWO KISS!!!!!!  
  
* alls quiet *  
  
Little Washu: OK, that's better. Now about the food........ Oh, what the hell, here!  
  
* snaps fingers * * more food then Ash can eat appears *  
  
Ash: * starts to eat * Hey! Thanks!  
  
Little Washu: No problem! * I disappear * * Brock looks really sad *  
  
* everyone starts to eat *   
  
Little Washu: * I appear * OK, it's about 12:17 p.m. and our friends have just finished eating.  
  
Ash: Hey, she's back!  
  
Little Washu: OK, for now on when ever you see me, don't talk to me!  
  
Ash: OK.  
  
* I disappear *  
  
Misty: It's getting creepy.  
  
* hears a hoot and jumps into Ash's arms *  
  
Misty: Too creepy!  
  
Ash: GET OFF! YOUR TOO HEAVY!  
  
Misty: Oh, sorry.  
  
* Misty gets off Ash *  
  
Ash: * puff puff * I Can Breath Again!  
  
Brock: Maybe we should set up camp. It's looks like it's getting even darker.  
  
Misty: Great Idea! OK! Get the tent out you guys.  
  
Brock: OK, Ash come here and help me.  
  
* Ash runs over to Brock * * start to fumble around in his knapsack *  
  
Brock: Uh oh.......... um, me and Ash have to..... um, GO USE THE BATHROOM! BE RIGHT BACK!  
  
Ash: But Brock, I don't have to use the  
  
* Brock covers his mouth *  
  
Brock: Oh yes you do, come on, behind the tree!  
  
* Brock drags Ash behind the tree *  
  
Brock: I can't find the tent!   
  
Ash: WHAT! YOU CAN'T FIND TH  
  
Brock: Shhhhhhhh, we can't let Misty know or else she'll go berserk!   
  
Ash: Where do think it is?  
  
Brock: I think I left it back when Little Washu gave us all that food.  
  
Little Washu: * I appear * Yep! That's exactly where you left it!   
  
Brock: She's back! My dream girl is back!  
  
Ash: Can you get it for us?  
  
Little Washu: No, I'm going to make you do that Ash. But in the mean time I'll help Brock distract Misty.  
  
* I disappear and reappear beside Misty *  
  
Ash: OK, I'm going back to get the tent. Good luck Brock!  
  
Brock: Thanks, I'll need it!  
  
* Ash runs off into the night *  
  
Little Washu: Um, I'll be right back. * I disappear *  
  
Little Washu: * I reappear in front of Ash * Now Ash is on his way to get the tent.   
  
Ash: Hey, I thought you were going to distract Misty for us!  
  
Little Washu: Now, remember what I told you about not talking to me?  
  
Ash: Oh, right.  
  
Little Washu: Ash starts to run back to the tent. As he runs he hears all sorts of strange noises. He feels as if he is being watched.  
  
Ash: No I'm not. I don't feel any of that.  
  
Little Washu: Oh yes you do!   
  
Ash: OK, fine. I feel like someone is watching me.  
  
Little Washu: OK, that's better, now start running!  
  
Little Washu: Ash starts to run again. He is  
  
Ash: OK, now I can understand the feeling like someone is watching me feeling, but please! That is just getting annoying!  
  
Little Washu: Awwwww, OK. * I disappear *  
  
Ash: Man, it is getting creepy, I could of used the company.  
  
* alls quiet*  
  
* hoot hoot *  
  
Ash: LITTLE WASHU! COME BACK!!!!!  
  
Little Washu: * talking from the sky * No! You said I was annoying. Now you get to be all alone. All by yourself. In the dark. Without Pikachu!  
  
Ash: Hey! Where is Pikachu! I haven't seen him sense Brock met the girl and lost our map!  
Little Washu: Well, that girl loved your Pikachu so much that Brock gave him to her!  
  
Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Little Washu: But if you be nice, I'll get him back for you.  
  
Ash: OK OK, I'll be nice!  
  
Little Washu: Alright!  
  
* my voice goes away and Ash starts running again *  
  
* SNAP *  
  
Ash: What was that!  
  
* CRACKLE *  
  
Ash: It's coming from the bush!  
  
* POP *  
  
Ash: It sounds like, it sounds like, like, like........... RICE KRISPIES!!!!!!!!!  
  
* something leaps out of the bush and starts to run at him *  
  
Ash: FORGET THE TENT I'M OUT OF HERE!  
  
* Ash starts to run at full speed back to Misty and Brock *  
  
* He turns the corner and *  
  
* BOOM!!!! *  
  
Misty: Ash?  
  
Ash: Misty? What are you doing out here?   
  
Misty: I was looking for you? Brock said you went to go find the tent and  
  
Ash: He told you! But but,  
  
Misty: No, Little Washu told me. She said she did it for pay back.  
  
Ash: * yells into the sky * Is this true!  
  
Little Washu: * my voice in the sky * Yep! * my voice goes away *  
  
Misty: It's OK, I didn't get mad.  
  
* Ash looks at Misty, not really believing her *  
  
Misty: OK, so I did get a little mad.   
  
Little Washu: * I appear * More like pissed off! * I disappear *  
  
Ash: Then why did you come to look for me?  
  
Misty: I was worried. And I wanted to talk to you.   
  
Ash: Um, well, I appreciate that you came to  
  
* Misty puts her finger on Ash's lips *  
  
Misty: Quiet. Listen. Do you hear it?  
  
* Ash becomes silent. He listens to the night. He couldn't hear anything, but kept listening. He thought he could hear a song, a song in twilight. He listened and closed his eyes. He could hear it. He could hear a song. He looked back at Misty. She had her eyes closed. She seemed to be dancing to the melody of the song. She rocked back and forth. She put her head on Ash's shoulder and looked up at him. Ash looked into her eyes of deep blue. He was lost in them. She moved closer to him. He the same. They closed their eyes and kissed. They swayed to the silent song *  
  
Little Washu: * I appear behind a tree * Awwwwwwwww, how sweet. But it's time to get on with the story. (Yes, I was playing the silent song!)  
  
* the thing that was chasing Ash jumps out of a bush and knocks over Misty *  
  
Ash: NO! MISTY!  
  
Misty: I'm OK. What was that!  
  
Ash: Come on! Something's chasing us!   
  
* Ash and Misty get up start running back to where Brock was. They run for what seems like hours but finally sees Brock *  
  
Brock: Hey you guys, your just in time. I just finished making some, WHOA!  
  
* Ash grabs Brock and he starts running *  
  
Brock: Why, are, we, running?   
  
Ash: There's, something, chasing us!  
  
Brock: What?  
  
Misty: We don't know! Just, keep, RUNNING!  
  
* Misty trips on a rock and lands on her face *  
  
Ash: Misty! No!  
  
Brock: Leave her here, she can be a sacrifice!   
  
Ash: No!   
  
Misty: My ankle!  
  
Brock: Here it's comes!  
  
* the thing chasing them comes closer and closer. It then stops in front of Misty, who is still on the ground *   
  
Ash: Pull out the flash light!  
  
* Brock pulls out the flash light and shines it on the thing *  
  
____: Say cheese Misty!  
  
Everyone: TODD!?!?!?!  
  
Little Washu: * I appear * Yep! Who did you expect, Jigglypuff?  
  
Brock: Well, actually, YES!  
  
Little Washu: Oh.  
  
Ash: Todd! How ya been?  
  
Misty: Hello? My ankle?  
  
Todd: Well, I decided to give up photography, so I bought a video camera!  
  
Misty: I'm still here! Hello!?!  
  
Brock: Hey, that's really neat Todd.  
  
Todd: Yeah! I was chasing Ash in the woods trying to show him it, but he kept running!   
  
Ash: Heh. Sorry.  
  
Todd: No problem. But I did decide to record you guys running! It looked like the Blair witch project or something.  
  
Misty: I'm down here you guys! Help me!  
  
Brock: Hey lets go and watch it!  
  
Ash: Yeah!   
  
Little Washu: * I appear * Yeah! I can't wait to see it!  
  
* we all walk over to the campsite *  
  
Misty: Hello! Don't leave me here!  
  
Little Washu: I feel like we're forgetting something.  
  
Misty: YOUR FORGETTING ME!  
  
Ash: Oh yeah! Sorry Misty.  
  
Misty: It's OK Ash. Just DON'T DO IT AGAIN!  
  
Little Washu: Now we're watching the movie! It's really funny so far! But I still don't get the fact that a T.V. just poped up out of nowhere!  
  
Brock: Little Washu Looks Even Cuter On T.V!  
  
Little Washu: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Ash: That's the part when Brock told me he lost the tent!  
  
Todd: And that's the part when you started to run away from me!  
  
Brock: What was that all about Rice Krispies!  
  
Todd: Oh look! You have to see this part!  
  
Little Washu: * smiles *  
  
"Quiet. Listen. Do you hear it?"  
  
* Misty starts to blush *  
  
Ash: Um, we don't need to see this part.  
  
Brock: Why not?  
  
Misty: Oh, it's just boring.  
  
Brock: No! I want to see it.   
  
Little Washu: * starts to smile even bigger *  
  
Brock: Whoa! I didn't know you were that good of friends!  
  
* Misty and Ash blush *  
  
"Awwwwwww, how sweet. But it's time to get on with the story."  
  
Todd: This is when I jump out of the bush.   
  
* the movie ends *  
  
Little Washu: Man! That was a good movie! * stretches *   
  
Ash: Yeah, but I didn't know you played that music?   
  
Little Washu: It was the recorder. Wasn't it pretty?  
  
Misty: Yeah, I guess.   
  
Little Washu: * I disappear and reappear in front of you * Well, that's the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed it! Sianara!  
  
Ash: Hold up! Wait! I never got Pikachu back!  
  
Little Washu: Oh, that's right! Here! * snaps fingers * * Pikachu appears in Ash's arms *  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Your Back!!! * hugs Pikachu *  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Little Washu: Well, once again that is the end of this fanfic! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read some of my other pieces of work. In the mean time, sianara and gotta catch em all! * =(:"k)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
